


Is a Question of Time

by howeverlongs



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howeverlongs/pseuds/howeverlongs
Summary: "what happens when you mix: time traveler, a spell went wrong, war, vampire and a very suspicious "DESTINY IS TALKING"? Well, you probably find me, Caroline Forbes, XIX Vampire sent to German in the middle of WWII to fill some kind of universe fate or something like that. Did I mention that there is Klaus? So yep, everything is like home but with not hot water. Fantastic"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	Is a Question of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atbucud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbucud/gifts).



[ ](https://ibb.co/Njtt9GH)

What if everything you think you know is a lie? What if there isn't a right or wrong? Good or bad? Winner or loser?

_That's why I can't love you in the dark_

Well, you could think I was prepared for everything in this life after being turned into a vampire, but nope

_It feels like we're oceans apart_

I was sent back in time, to German in 1943, by a powerful witch by mistake, or that was I thought

_There is so much space between us_

You know Niklaus Mikaelson? the most powerful being alive that could have kill me without think? Well. it seems he is my task in this time, for what propose? I don't know

_Maybe we're already defeated_

I never truly believe in destiny or fate, but at this rate I can't not believe, even if I want

_'Cause everything changed me_

For return to my time I have to fulfill a propose in this time and Klaus is the key to do it. The only problem? I may or may not starting, kind of, fall in love with him

_And I don't think you can save me_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hopes you like this little preview of a story!! I'm not really a writer but I try to make a short introduction in a light note! Happy New Year! 🎊


End file.
